


+ and -

by MamaBearF1



Series: Mafia AU [1]
Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: 40's, AU, Arranged Marriage, Clans, F/M, Guns, M/M, Mention of WWII, Mentions of Violence, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBearF1/pseuds/MamaBearF1
Summary: Inspiration from both Danis and Marcs looks in Red Bull event because they both gave off 40's mafia vibes. So this is what came from it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [F1_rabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/gifts).



Marc was running like madman while bullets were whistling past him. He could feel warm blood flooding from his shoulder were the bullet had hit. It was last time Marc was helping Alex. Oh right, soon enough he would live somewhere else far away from his family. Now young Marquez needed to think about finding place to hide.

He saw two figures in dimly lit restaurant and took a chance, running in the place and jumping over the bar counter. He slipped down on the floor, his heart ponding in his ears while trying to catch the breath. Man behind counter looked down at him with his dark brown eyes full with confusion. Then it seemed like recognizition hit smaller man.

The man had dress pants on with crispy white dress shirt whose sleaves were rolled up and suspenders with dots on them. Also that fluffy disarray of hair with silver streak in front. If Marc wasn’t in grave danger, he would barsk in manly beauty of his saviour.

The doors of restaurant hit the wall with loud bang, making Marquez jump a bit. The man focused his look up and away from Marc who now put pressure on his shoulder so the person who are in doors couldn’t hear the blood dripping on floor.

“Haven't seen you in a while, Valentino.” said the smaller man while other man with green eyes was stuck in defensive stance.

“I don't have time for pleasantries today, Dani. I know that little bastard is here. So you give him over.” Rossi’s voice sounded like growl of wild cat. It didn’t seem to have effect on two men. For once it seemed Marcs luck had worked.

“I don't know what you're talking about.”

“You know very well. This is only open place in this district. So hand me over Marc Marquez and we can walk away from this as friends, Pedrosa.”

“Let me remind you, Rossi. This is my territory you're on. I’m allies both with your and Marquez clan.” Danis tone of voice went to icy and comanding, and there was nothing of the kind-hearted man left. You could feel power radiating from his body. Younger Marquez could only watch in awe what this man could do.

“You're trying to befriend too many people, Pedrosa. I’ll warn you. That boy is trouble.”

“And as your allie I’m telling if young Marquez would be here, he would be under my protection.” same icy and comanding voice rang out. “Thank you for your advice, but I can handle little inconvenience like him. Understood?”

Vale could only nood. He had forgotten why Dani Pedrosa was most feared clan leader. It seemed that war had made Dani even more ruthless, making even Rossi become mumbling mess. Valentino still had brains not to go against Pedrosa clan. Even women in this family were trained.

“Jorge, please, escort Mr. Rossi so he doesn't wander off his way home.”

Other man disappeared out of Marcs range of vision. Both men waited till the steps disappeared in distance so Dani could turn back his attention to Marc. He crouched down to younger Marquez level and said: “Let’s go little one. We have to get that bullet out before you bleed all over my cherry wood floor.”

Marc got up, latcing in Danis side and feeling dizzy from all the blood he lost. He was taken to room that smelled like hospital. Pedrosa took off his blazer and shirt to get to the wound in his shoulder. The blood wasn’t gushing around so much anymore.

“Bullet hasn’t gone through so I’ll have to get it out. So drink this and then bite into this.” Dani said, giving Marc bottle of Scottish whiskey and piece of leather belt. Marquez did as he was told to. It was first for this boy. “Are you ready?”

Marc nooded and then piercing pain went through his body, making him bite in piece of leather so hard, but as quick as it started it finished. Younger boy opened eyes to see Pedrosa getting needle and thread ready to patch up the hole. Dani took piece of leather out of his mouth and threw it on pile of Marcs clothes.

“So what you did to piss off Valentino Rossi?” asked shorter man fully concentrating on his patch work.

“I...I went to give note to his brother Luca from my younger brother Alex. Rossi saw me and thought I was corrupting his brother. He pulled a gun and shot me.” Marc looked down at pieces of his suit on floor and sighed. “It was my favourite suit.”

“Oh, star crossed lovers? Also I will try to find something for you to wear.”

Dani finished sewing the hole up, now wrapping roll bandage around it. Marc again was mesermized by this older man. This man was nothing like the man that talked with Rossi. All gentel touch and deep concern. It confused and intrigued younger boy at the same time.

“You could say so. He has free choice while I am married to someone I don't know. Just to insure the bond becoming stronger. Thank you very much for doing this.” Marc told him and something sad flickered in Danis eyes. That made Marcs heart throb, he wanted this man in front of him always to be happy. He didn’t know why, but he felt conected with him.

“Like I said to Valentino, you're under my protection. Your father is honorable man and his friendship is important to me.”

There was knock on the door and it opened with Jorge asking: “Mr. Pedrosa, I escorted Rossi as you said. Do you need anything else or I’m free?”

“Thank you, Jorge! Take our guest upstairs for little lay down and find him suit for this evening dinner. Can't have his parents thinking, I’m not taking care of my fiance.”

Marcs jaw hit the floor and eyes were ready to pop out of sockets. This was the man his father talked so high about. This was the man he was meant to marry. Jorge helped him up and he felt like doll on strings in arms of Danis right hand. His head not being able to wrap around everything.

“Of course, sir. I will get cleaners to clean great hall. Also the kitchen wants to hear your thoughts on menu today.”

“I am heading there now.” said Dani, disappearing as quick as possible. Kitchen was his safe heaven with Esmeralda always there to listen to him and his problems. Marc will be safe with Jorge. He just made sure that Jorge gentley helped Marc to second floor.

“I’ll go find you some three piece suit. It will be left on that chair. When you wake up from your nap, put it on and come down. Sir, do you need anything else?” said Jorge, putting glass of water and painkiller pill on nightstand. Young Marquez shook his head and with that green eyed Spaniard retreated from the room. Young man reached out and drank the pill, letting it work. Marc closed his eyes and all he could see those dark brown eyes that now seemed to be haunting him. Maybe he was too quick to say his luck was good to him again. He tried to fight with sleep to think, but it was no use.

                                                                                                ******

“Dani, come sit down. Tell me what happened. When I saw Jorge with Rossi my heart stopped.” Esme mubbled out, pushing tea cup in front of him. Gun still in her hand to protect family if needed. Dani wouldn’t want anyone to run in Esmeralda, she was one of the best snippers he knew.

“It’s all okay. My fiance just had run in with Valentino. So you can put the gun away.”

“Oh so he now is here. That is some trick destiny throws your way again.” she said, storing gun back in rice box.

“It always does, doesn’t it? He is so against arranged marriage, but...”

“But you like him and his daring nature. So you have to win him over. Dani, when you walked in kitchen I again saw that little warm twinkle in your eyes.”

“What should I do, Esme?” asked Dani, looking in tea cup like it hold all the answers of the world.

“First, maybe get his brothers boyfriend to come to dinner. Not like you don’t have connections with Vales mother. Then go get the kid some great three piece suit because you can’t trust Jorge with that.”

“Nice to hear such compliment from my own wife.” said Jorge, going for a hug.

“It is the truth. It got better when we finally married.”

“You’re genius, Esme. I’ll go and buy him suit.” said Dani, jumping down from the high chair and running out of kitchen.

“And I will call Stefanie and you better go look after Dani so he doesn’t go crazy.”

“Your wish is my command, captain.” said Jorge, giving his wife salute.

“God, for what I have to deal with these kids.” sighed out Esmeralda, going back to cooking the dinner.

                                                                                            *****

Marc opened his eyes slowly, he felt a bit wobbly and his mouth felt like Sahara desert. There was refilled glass on the nightstand that he gluped down in seconds. There was also most beautiful suit folded on chair. He couldn’t wait to try it on. First Marc had to do something with his hair because he knew it was mess.

The room had little bathroom that was all set with everything that he needed. There was knock on the door and Marquez said: “Come in!”

“Borther, you look like a mess.” said Alex, looking at his older sibling who sat on the edge of bath tub.

“Thank you very much! Pretty sure I’m in this mess because of you. So you better help me look presentable.”

“I know, Marc. I’m so sorry you got shot, but Dani got Luca to come to dinner. You’ve scorred some good fiance, brother.”

“Really?” asked surprised Marc. Dani kept surprising him constantly and that pulled Marc in as invisible rope around his heart.

“Yes, Luca called to tell me that he and his mom went shopping and he will see me in the dinner. I’ll be forever grateful to both of you. Now lets get you somehow presentable because mama was really scarred about you.”

“She always is.”

“Because you’re hot head and I’m the level headed one.”

“Yes, level headed one that got his brother shot.”

“You’ll never let it go?” asked Alex, looking annoyed but that is what he deserved.

“Yes, I won’t let go. Now I have to give good second impression to Dani.”

“Because nothing is better than bleeding out on the floor in his restaurant.” said Alex, making Marc pout showing that he was annoyed now.

                                                                                          *****

Woman was standing at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for Marc in stunning burgundy red dress, because Alex ran away the moment he heard Lucas voice coming from downstair. The womans gaze was one hard to handel, but it felt like some kind of quest so he kept his head held high. Suit giving him extra confidence. He was right because the moment he stepped down next to her, she bloomed in soft smile.

“You’re perfect for him.” she said, stretching out her hand so he could shake it. “I’m Esmeralda, Danis left hand. I have to warn you. If you break his heart, I’ll make you disappear and noone will ask questions. Still I know that you won’t, I can see it in your eyes.”

Marc felt a bit crowded by all this even if they were only two of them. As on cue Dani came in and said: “Esme, don’t torture poor boy. He already had enough of stress today.”

“I’m sorry, Marc! I just want to protect my family. I’ll leave you both be. Main course will be on table in two minutes.” she said and Marc only could nood. His eyes were on Dani who had styled his hair in perfect quiff and was in suit with bowtie, making man look cuter. Marcs hand wanted to reach and mess up the perfectly styled hair.

“Sorry about Esme! She’s a lot to handel, but she means good. Soon enough you’ll be under her protection. Let’s go before food grows cold or there is nothing left on table.” said Dani, extending his hand to his fiance.

Dinner was really lighthearted and Marc hadn’t felt this good in years. Constant fear of war was back of their mind. Now again they want to enjoy life. He was starting to feel drownsy and his head hit Danis shoulder. Pedrosa looked down to see his fiance asleep. He exchanged looks with Jorge and Esme.

“I think Marc would like to stay here for the night. He has to start getting used to this place.” said Dani to Marcs father who smiled softly. Everyone took it as sign to leave two men alone. “You should know, Marc, that I’m afraid to lose you like I lost everyone else in my life.”

“You won’t lose me, Dani.” whispered the boy, pressing light kiss on Danis throath, making older mans heart beat like crazy. He thought the boy was asleep.

“Let’s get you to the bed.” Dani told him, hauling him up and to the room Marc occupied previously. He softly layed younger boys body down in bed, taking his shoes and blazer off. Dani put on duvet, watching Marc cuddle in.

Was there possibility of this gentle soul loving his dark one?


End file.
